1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to traffic light controllers and more particularly pertains to a new local incident reducing device for controlling the operation of traffic signals of a specific intersection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of traffic light controllers is known in the prior art. More specifically, traffic light controllers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art traffic light controllers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,232; U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,476; U.S. Pat. Des. 361,731; U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,411; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,052; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,783.
In these respects, the local incident reducing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling the operation of traffic signals of a specific intersection.